


Rayas vs. the World

by Bloomisha



Category: Grand Summoners
Genre: Extremely Unknown Mobile Game, Gen, Grand Summoners - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomisha/pseuds/Bloomisha
Summary: Just another day adventuring for Rayas.





	Rayas vs. the World

It was another average day for Rayas as he headed over to the Adventurer's Guild to pick up a quest from Ganan, he expected Iris would be already there waiting for him. When he arrived Iris was nowhere to be seen. Ganan was turned away talking to someone Rayas could not see.

"Ganan! Where's Iris?" Rayas looked around expectantly.

Ganan turned and revealed who he was speaking to.

"Iris is off training with Liese, she wishes to become stronger. Instead, you'll be going with Roy for this. The townspeople have been sending in reports of a large beast destroying crops. It may be a demon."

Rayas nodded and walked over to Roy.

"Hello, Rayas. Let's hurry and find this beast so everyone can stop panicking." Roy said

Roy walked past Rayas briskly and began to work his way to the front gates of the town. Rayas smiled at the thought of adventuring with Roy again. Ganan smacked Rayas in the back and told him to get a move on. Rayas ran out the door before he could get hit again. Roy stood by the front gates.

"Rayas, have you always been this slow?" Roy smirked.

"I was just... uhhh going over things with Ganan!" Rayas quickly lied.

"I see. Well, come on." Roy turned and his hair fabulously swished behind him as his jacket fluttered at his feet. Rayas let a sweatdrop fall from his head and fell in turn behind Roy.

After walking through trees and assorted greenery for an hour there will still no sign of any large beast to be seen. No sounds, no destruction, not even any tracks to follow. Rayas began to doubt if there was any threat, maybe the town had just confused themselves into believing what wasn't actually there. As Rayas stood thinking Roy suddenly turned and slammed himself into Rayas.

"ROY WHA-!"

Before Rayas could finish a large furry creature with horns, bright red eyes, and massive sharp teeth came barreling out of woods and ran right past where Rayas was just standing. Roy jumped back up without hesitation and grabbed Rayas. "GET UP RAYAS!" The creature came running back. Rayas stood and pulled his sword out.

"SONIC SLASH!" Rayas sliced his sword at the best head on causing the beast to roar and turn away running back into the woods.

"Let's follow it, Rayas." Roy began to follow the tracks into the woods. He hadn't even bothered to pull out his sword. Rayas sheathed his own and followed behind Roy.

"What the hell was that thing? It looked like a demon bear or something."

"It's a not a demon, but not a bear either. It merely resembles a bear. It's actually a Chimera. It appears to be some sort of goat/bear hybrid judging by the horns. It seems to have been mutated further increasing its size."

Rayas nodded in understanding before pointing towards a cave.

"I think it went in there."

"Yes, be ready." Roy pulled out his sword as he walked towards the mossy cave entrance. Rayas followed suit.

Inside the cave was damp and misty. Moss covered the floor and walls, there were small puddles with little creatures lurking. The cave was not very deep and at the back wall was the chimera. It growled louder as Rayas and Roy went towards it.

"LET'S GO RAYAS!" Roy jumped and slashed at the chimera and it swung a massive paw slicing at the air where Roy was a moment ago. Rayas used his sonic slash a few times before noticing his sword was glowing.

"MOVE ROY, I GOT THIS!" Rayas lifted his charged sword and a rainbow appeared beneath him. "HYAAAAAAAH! ETERNAL SABER!" Rayas sliced at the chimera before jumping into the air and summoning a large beam of light from the sky which slammed directly into the chimera evaporating the creature into dust.

Roy put away his sword and looked around at the crumbling cave walls. "I believe we should get out of here." He turned and ran out of the cave. Rayas following right behind him as the cave came crumbling down behind them. Rayas fell to the ground out of breath from the fight and having to run for his life. Roy laughed.

"Well done Rayas. Looks like I wasn't needed after all." Roy smiled as Rayas simply closed his eyes, exhaled his breath, and groaned on the ground. "Get up, we got to go home. Don't you want to tell Iris what happened?"

Rayas' eyes snapped open and he stood.

"Yeah! Let's go, Iris will love to hear about this!" Rayas ran excitedly into the forest.

"The town is the other way, Rayas."

Rayas turned and ran back to Roy. "Yeah, maybe you should lead the way..." Rayas rubbed the back of his head and gave a weak smile.

A few hours later they were back at the guild, Iris stood next to Ganan with Rolly floating nearby.

"Rayas, you're back!" Iris quickly walked over to Rayas with her arms spread. "Look what I can do!" A small orb of light appeared in her hands before disappearing. Iris smiled.

"That's great Iris! I'm glad you're getting better at magic, it's too difficult for me." Rayas smiled and pat Iris on the head.

"MEW!" Rolly slammed into Rayas knocking him over.

"ROLLY, ARGH!" Rayas fell to the ground at Roy's feet.

"Well, I suppose I will be going now. Goodbye Iris, Rolly, and you too Rayas." Roy smirked at Rayas on the ground before walking away. Iris giggled softly to herself.

Rayas closed his eyes and groaned on the ground.


End file.
